Sleeping Beast
by Determined Artist
Summary: When doing his his job, Rad comes across T.K.O sleeping in the stock room. As the bodega is attacked by a Boxman Robot, both he and Enid have to make an agreement that they need the turbo child. Now Rad has brave the task of waking T.K.O, while Enid buy him some time.
1. Chapter 1

Rad went back to the stock room to get more items for the shelf, but as he did a customer with a long tongue the dragged along the floor leaving saliva trail in his path. He tripped on the goop, did a flip in the air, and fell through the floor.

There he saw that he was in a white void filled some geysers of fire. He walked with bemused look until he bumped into something. It was a statue of a banana riding a llama, while holding a flag and having a sign hanging from the animal's neck that says 'note to self write more details.'

Puzzled by the insanity Rad, stared at the sing, until a roped ladder fell in front of him. The blue alien went up the ladder and soon found himself back where he was.

He soon brushed off the confusion and went back to what he was doing. Knowing K.O would clean it up.

Once inside the stock room, he almost walked to the shelf he need, but stopped when he spotted something blocking the way.

He didn't know what it was. Some kind of big fur ball or maybe some greedy hedgehog, planning on stealing some food?

Curious on what the heck, hew was dealing with; the alien walked closer, but stopped as soon as it turned to face him. Rad eyes widen and the alarms went off in his brain as he saw what he found or should I say who. It was a sleeping T.K.O.

Not wanting to mess with T.K.O after said child broke every bone in his body, Rad ran out and found Enid at the counter.

"Have a punchtastic. Agh, when will this day end?"Enid groaned right after customer left.

"Enid."

"Oh, hey Rad. What's the matter; found a turkey in the stock room?"

"No. T.K.O's sleeping in there."

"What?"

Rad lead Enid to the room and showed showed her the sleeping child.

"Wo, Yikes." She said as she and Rad head back out.

Both He and Enid heard a very tired looking K.O telling them, when questioned, about the construction outside of his house kept waking him, but they didn't know it was bad enough to let T.K.O out.

"What are we going to do about him Enid?" Rad asked.

The ninja witch let out a sigh. "Relax Rad? K.O didn't have a good night sleep last night. Just get the stuff quietly and he won't hurt you."

"But?"

"HELLO, I WAS WANTING TO BUY SOME CANDY APPLES." Pird's voice popped up.

"Agh, be there in a second sir!" Enid spoke out.

"Just do it?"

"HELLO!"

"Coming!" Enid said as she walked back to the register.


	2. Chapter 2

After Enid left Rad went back inside. Rad took a deep breath and power poke the turbo child's body. With a shaky arm and hand he was about to move him, but stopped and let go when T.K.O started to stir.

As his friend's alter-ego ceased moving, he randomly power poke an item, reeling it towards him and above T.K.O's head.

Amazed, he let his fur down as he started to get more stuff, but just then, he slipped, and let go of a jar right above the edge-lord.

In a fast pace, Rad caught the jar inches away from the turbo child's body. As he brought it to him, he sighed out of relief.

As he went out, happy to have them stuff, the alarms went off.

He and Enid went outside to find it was Darrel's turn to bat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello losers?" Darrel asked.

"Such a shame that you didn't get to see our big entrance. A battle should sufficed?" Raymond's voiced popped up.

All of the sudden the green robot soon appeared from behind his brother. He then gotten into a stylish pose, while turn half of his arm into a cannon.

"Let's make this quick?" Enid said, looking at Rad.

Rad nodded and the two stared down their foes.

Just then Enid let loose a power kick at Raymond and Rad use his power poke to swing a trash can at Darrel.

As Raymond ready his arm cannon, Darrel gotten out some laser guns.

"Thanks to daddy, we can get destroy these heroes once and for all."

The villains fired and the two hero was hit and flung to the bodega's wall.

After sliding down, Enid spoke "Agh, their too powerful. It's going to take three heroes to take them down.

"Yeah, too bad K.O's sleeping." Rad uttered with a sadden face,

"Hold on? That's not bad idea. Quick wake T.K.O up?"

"What?"

"Dude, he's the only one that can stop them."

Rad gazed to where Enid was pointing at to see the box bots marching with their guns pointing towards the sky and laughing.

"I'll buy you some extra time. Now get T.K.O up?"

Rad stood there watching Enid towards their foes.


	4. Chapter 4

Rad went inside and stopped in front of the stock room door. With a shaky body he opened the door and slowly looked around. He found T.K.O sleeping a little farther away from he was earlier.

"Alright, little dude, let's get you out."

Rad was about to use his power poke to lift the purple clad child up, but froze when T.K.O moved, but breathed a sigh when he scratched his butt.

_BOOM!_

"Enid?" He was worried for the witched hybrid, but shifted attention back on the op kid. "Time to get serious." In a mad haste he grabbed T.K.O with his powers, ran out.

"Any last word hero?" Darrel asked as he and Raymond pointed at a slightly charred Enid lying on the ground.

"Hey boxbots catch?" Rad said in front of the bodega's doors as he flung the Edge lord towards the robots.

"What?" Raymond said as he and Darrel dodged. After T.K.O landed behind them, The eye-shadow wearer gotten up, growled, and glared at the two bots.

The villains look to each other with questioning eyes before they point their weapons.

T.K.O lunged his power punch and blown up the robots.

As Rad stood, he soon noticed that Turbo K.O was staring and growling at him now. He shook not sure what the turbo charged child would do.

"Ep." He uttered with another trembling body.

T.K.O thrown an energy punch, but Rad moved out of the way. The purple eyed kid soon fallen down and was out like a knocked out boxer.

Enid and Rad hid him in the break room, letting him snooze on the sofa.


End file.
